


【白勋】斯文败类

by baek04hyun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek04hyun/pseuds/baek04hyun
Summary: 老师bbh×学生osh





	【白勋】斯文败类

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一辆小车 不考虑是否现实  
前面写的有点长了 只是为了交代一下  
感觉写的不太好  
感情也来的挺莫名其妙 就当是互相看对了眼来了一炮吧  
不然要写太多变成长篇了

听说学校里即将要调任过来的数学老师长的很帅。

这个小道消息最开始是先在女生中流传开来的，据第一个发布消息的女生说，是她在校长办公室帮忙收拾东西时看到的一个从没见过的超帅的男生在和校长谈话，才知道学校最近要调一个老师过来。

这个女生是校长的侄女，所以说的话颇有七分可信度，而且她几乎是拍胸脯保证绝对帅气，于是女生们之间就开始天天谈论这件事。

直到那传说中超帅的老师来的那一天，教的那个班的学生下了数学课之后就在疯传数学老师不仅帅还脾气好，搞的越来越多的学生对那位老师的期待又上升到了一个新高度。

但花痴最为严重的还是被教的那个班，女生们几乎天天都盼着上数学课。

边伯贤他本人是听到过这些的，但对于告诉他这些消息的朴灿烈却没什么传闻中对学生的好脸色。

朴灿烈笑嘻嘻一张脸，不顾形象坐在他办公桌上拿手敲他教案。

“喂，你就对这些没什么想法吗？”

边伯贤抬起头来，拿手推了推他高挺鼻梁上架着的眼镜，语气平静，但似乎还夹杂着一些嫌弃，“让开，你的那张大脸挡着我备课了。”

朴灿烈脸上的笑意一僵，只在这几秒内便充分展示了变脸这一项神奇技能，“喂喂，你睁大眼睛好好看清楚，我长这么帅怎么可能挡着你？”

“呵。”边伯贤嘴角扯出一抹笑，但在朴灿烈的眼里怎么看怎么嘲讽——虽然事实也就是他想象的那样就对了。

“哇……你——”朴灿烈一下被气得不知道该说些什么，“被你的学生看见你这副样子不知道还会不会继续说你脾气好。”

边伯贤继续低着头写教案，完全无视朴灿烈，“如果你来这只是为了告诉我这些废话那么你可以先滚了。”

“啧啧，我跑那么大老远来看你，路上听到你的传闻还好心跑来告诉你，你却就这样对我？”朴灿烈双手作西子捧心状，然后拿手遮着脸嘤嘤嘤假哭，抽空还从手指缝隙里瞟一眼边伯贤。

“你恶心到我了。”边伯贤停下了写字的手，一向波澜不惊的脸上终于有了一丝嫌弃。

“滚滚滚，好心没好报。”朴灿烈终于恢复了正常，翻个白眼站起身来拍了拍手，然后朝着办公室门口走去，“我还有事呢，这次还是听说你当老师了特地从公司请假逃过来的，下次再来看你。”

边伯贤敷衍的嗯了几声，送走朴灿烈之后伸了个懒腰揉了揉有些酸痛的脖子。

今天有个教数学的班主任请病假让他帮忙代明天的一天课，所以他才会要备两份教案，花费了比平时多一倍的时间赶在明天上课之前终于做好，连晚饭都没来得及吃，还是靠朴灿烈临时起意赶过来给他带了饭，不然他铁定是吃外卖了。

现在办公室里静悄悄的没人，多半是都去守着晚自习了。高三的学业很重，老师们这样做也无可厚非。

思维发散了一会儿，边伯贤又想到明天代课的事情，那班主任走之前和他说了班里有个特别的异类，整天翘课缺勤逛网吧，不太好对付，还特意叮嘱了他能管则管，管不了就无视，毕竟人家家里听说还有点儿背景。

想到这儿，边伯贤又翻开在教案第一页特意在一个名字上画了个圈。

吴世勋。

——

隔天一大早，吴世勋就出现在了校园里，平常他是不爱来这儿的，许是听说了那新来的老师要给他们代一天课，想要见识见识那老师究竟有什么魅力把一群小女生迷的七荤八素的。

就连他自己班的女生，听说那老师要来，从昨天开始就在捯饬自己，想把自己变得更漂亮更惹人注目一些。

但按照吴世勋的话来说——

“那一群女的也不看看自己什么德行，长成这样还幻想有白马王子看上自己，妆化一百遍该丑也还是丑。”

但他现在想这么多也没用，还不如赶紧看到人的实在。

吴世勋松了松校服领带，他其实很久没穿这玩意儿了，今天难得穿了还有些不习惯。

扯着领带晃了晃头，随性的哼着小曲儿，吴世勋这才走向自己的教室。

吴世勋坐在教室里无所事事，他懒洋洋趴在桌子上转笔，直到上课铃打响才直着身子坐起来。

他眼睛盯着教室前门的方向，心里莫名其妙的有些期待。

期待？他能期待什么？吴世勋在心里嗤笑一声，但还是依旧看着门口。

——

边伯贤一只脚刚踏进教室，就可以感受到一股宛如实质的目光在看着他，他依着视线源头看过去，是一个样貌颇好的少年。

染着一头醒目橙发，剑眉星目，长眉斜飞入鬓，一张清冷面皮却端的一副痞气姿态，糅合起来莫名好看。

那少年眼睁睁看着他目光扫过，愣了一瞬面上又浮现出懊恼神色。

吴世勋看着他眼光扫来，不经意触碰到他眼底一片墨色的幽深，戴着金边眼镜的模样确实如同传闻般好看，底下已经有女孩子小声尖叫，他皱了皱眉，移开目光朝着另一边看去。

等到吴世勋再一次转过头来，那人的目光早已偏开，站在讲台上长身玉立，侧着身子在黑板上用清秀字迹写下自己的名字。

然后吴世勋听到他声音如玉石泠泠。

——

这一节课吴世勋也不知为何有些心不在焉，如往常一般懒洋洋应付着这节数学课，边伯贤自然是注意到了他的状态，他想起原班主任的话，犹豫了片刻还是开口。

“这节课剩下来的时间同学们先自习。请吴世勋同学和我来一趟办公室。”

吴世勋猛不丁听到自己名字，他抬眼看边伯贤，晃晃悠悠的站起来，全身仿若没骨头似的跟在边伯贤身后。

边伯贤在前面走着，而吴世勋不快不慢跟在后面，只要他稍微一低头就可以看到边伯贤的整个身子，吴世勋勾了勾唇，没想到这位老师还挺矮。

毕竟他冷着张脸的样子看起来还挺能唬人的。

——

边伯贤打开办公室的门然后反锁上，这个点其他老师们都还在上课，所以办公室里干干净净的，一时半会儿还真不会有人来。

边伯贤领着吴世勋走到自己的办公桌前，前面有张椅子，他让吴世勋坐下，自己也跟着坐在办公椅上。

“吴同学，即使是身为你的代课老师，我也有必要提醒你一句，”边伯贤从抽屉里拿出一份资料，低垂着眼翻着，“你今天的状态很不对，下半年你就要升高三了，现在如果还不把心思放在学习上，以后的路会更难……”

吴世勋坐在他对面听着他讲话，看样子完全没有听进去什么，眼神直勾勾盯着边伯贤说话时一张一合的嘴。

然后，鬼使神差的，他伸出手来用大拇指抵住了边伯贤的唇。

这动作一出，无论是他们两个中的谁都瞬间愣住了。

“呃……？”边伯贤皱着眉，却依然礼貌的没有伸手打掉吴世勋的手，耐心的询问着，“吴同学？”

而吴世勋却沉默着没有回答他，只是用另一只手撑着办公桌与他凑近，那只覆着边伯贤唇的手往下捏住了他的下巴，边伯贤被迫抬起头来和他接吻。

“……不要叫我吴同学。”

吴世勋微皱着眉头闭着眼力度很轻的咬着边伯贤的唇，含糊不清的这么说着。

边伯贤不太喜欢被动，他比较喜欢掌控全局。

于是他回应起吴世勋，把这个吻拉的温柔绵长，然后他伸出手扣住吴世勋的后脑勺往下压，另一只手伸进他穿的松垮的校服。

被边伯贤微凉指尖触碰抚摸过的肌肤仿佛都泛起了热度，他技巧性的按揉让吴世勋浑身都忍不住的颤栗。

老实说边伯贤吻技其实很好，这让吴世勋不由得猜想他是否在此之前有过多少个对象。但只是稍微往深处想了想，就连吴世勋也不知道怎么的心里泛酸。

他赌着气偏过头去躲开边伯贤的亲吻，那唇瓣就落到了他的耳后，呼吸带出的湿热气息不断的打在他脖颈处。

但当边伯贤不甚在意的移开头专注起别的地方时，吴世勋又别扭的环住他的脖子亲上去。

这种拈酸吃醋的感觉吴世勋自己都觉得可怕。

——

当吴世勋的裤子脱下去的时候，边伯贤已经硬的不行了，但他还得给他润滑，不然强行进入他俩都不会舒服，还有可能会流血，边伯贤只是想爽而已，把做爱现场搞成凶杀现场什么的太倒胃口了。

办公室没什么东西可以当成那玩意儿使的，边伯贤四处看了看，只在隔壁桌上找到半瓶水。

但好歹比没有的强。

边伯贤认命的把水倒满手心，沾湿了吴世勋的屁股之后就试探性的掰开他的臀瓣按了按后穴口，而穴肉则争先恐后的缠着他的指尖，完全不像是第一次开苞的样子。

“哼……第一次？”边伯贤哼笑了声，低低的声音仿佛回响在吴世勋耳边，他一张脸蛋儿红彤彤，眼含着泪意却还是强撑着道：“不然呢？老子全身上下的第一次都交代在你手里了。”

而边伯贤可欢喜惨了他那一副色厉内荏哭唧唧的样子，就凑上去亲吻他的眼睛，于是吴世勋不到一分钟就被哄好了。

边伯贤三根手指在吴世勋体内模仿着性交的动作抽插着，吴世勋爽到全身都忍不住抽搐，高昂着雪白的脖子像只濒死的天鹅。

——

扩张差不多做了十分钟，吴世勋的穴内热乎乎软湿湿的，他抽出手指的时候穴口还张着小洞合不起来，于是边伯贤也没打算再委屈自己，握着阴茎快狠准的挺身而入，在进去的一瞬间两人皆是爽的喟叹。

边伯贤不紧不慢的以九浅一深的速度抽插着，刚开始还能把吴世勋给操的只会喘，但很快吴世勋就不满足了，勾着他腰的腿似有若无的催促着。

边伯贤不理会他的催促，只跟随着自己的节奏，然后在吴世勋分神亲他的时候用力一顶，于是吴世勋到嘴的呻吟就变了个调，一双狭长的眼嫣红泛着泪花。

那穴肉受到刺激便猛地收缩起来，夹的边伯贤从脊椎尾一路向上传来快感，他喘了口气，挺直鼻梁上的金丝眼镜歪了些，吴世勋隐约觉得他这幅样子禁欲的不行。

边伯贤被这一夹可真是爽到不行，那紧致肠道仿佛有千万张小嘴似的，缠人的紧又软滑湿热，他按捺住自己的心思，细细的研磨吴世勋的敏感点。

最后果然是吴世勋先忍不住了，他晃着腰，嫣红着眼睛抱着边伯贤蹭，软着声音趴在他肩上，“哥哥，老师，你快射吧，等会儿要下课了……”

“嗯？”边伯贤挑着眉，懒洋洋询问，若是忽略他因情欲潮红的脸，可担得上一句清风霁月。

“呜……快点……”吴世勋带着哭腔，他这么想让边伯贤快点射除了怕下课之外还是因为想爽。他含着边伯贤莹白耳垂色情啃咬，说出的话也含糊不清。

“唔……好吧。”边伯贤揉着吴世勋雪白臀肉，状似很遗憾的说着。

然后他抽插的速度开始加快，频率也越来越高，好几次狠狠磨过吴世勋敏感点，但被他细声的呜咽压下了即将脱口而出的呻吟。

随着一声闷哼，边伯贤尽数射在吴世勋体内，然后就不再动作，靠着吴世勋肩膀闭上眼开始专心享受起贤者时间。

即使是吴世勋唤他，他也还是慵懒的低低应一声，头也不抬的敷衍他。

过了也不知道多久，边伯贤估摸着连第二节课都快要过半了才起身收拾自己。

这段时间都没有老师来，估计是看到门锁了以为里面在谈事情，这倒也好，省得边伯贤再去找借口解释。

整个办公室只有边伯贤那块区域是乱到不行的，吴世勋衣衫不整坐在办公桌上，还有些懵着。

边伯贤衣服都没脱，把裤子撩上之后就妥妥一个正人君子，随时可出席宴会，反观吴世勋，像一个被玩坏了的精致人偶。

边伯贤走近吴世勋，把不知道从哪里拿出来的一个肛塞堵住了穴口不停往外流出的白色液体，吴世勋眼睁睁看着他动作，一时竟然不知道该怎么办。

“乖，”边伯贤看着他这幅样子揉了揉他的头，难得以称得上温柔的神色对他笑了笑，“不要让它流出来了，回家记得清理。”

吴世勋呆愣愣望着他，似乎是对这转变有些接受不及。

直到边伯贤低头吻他他才反应过来，迟疑片刻就小心翼翼的回应回去。

——

废了一段时间才把整个办公室收拾好，边伯贤倒是神清气爽，可怜吴世勋身体里还含着精液还要帮忙收拾，他委屈着眉峰，桀骜清冷的脸都因此柔和下来。

“世勋乖噢。”边伯贤餍足一顿心情好不介意哄哄他，只一句话就把吴世勋哄的笑眼弯弯。

好吧，他倒是没想到传闻里的校霸这么纯情。

不过，纯情也有纯情的好处，比如……

他就挺喜欢这种的。边伯贤背对着吴世勋勾着嘴角，笑的比吴世勋这个高中生还要孩子气。


End file.
